Deadliest Warrior
by BurdenedShrike
Summary: Matchups between both fictional and nonfictional warriors in media and history. Not much else to say to be quite honest.
1. Immortals(PoP) vs Blades(Skyrim)

Chapter One: The Blades (Skyrim) VS The Immortals (Prophesy of Pendor)

Welcome to the first chapter of my own take off of Spike's TV show Deadliest Warrior, in which warriors, fiction and nonfiction will come to fight in specialized scenarios comparing their weaponry, armor, skills, and combat experience. Please note that this is my take on what would happen between these warriors and is all opinion based, you are free to have your disagreements upon the results of this battle. I will be alternating on fiction and nonfiction battles, and I'll try to update at least once a month, and I'll leave a notice if I'll be gone for a month or so!

A/N: Based off of the Deadliest Warrior T.V. show, with fictional characters and their weapons/armor/attributes. I do not own Deadliest Warrior, Mount and Blade, or the Elder Scrolls, those belong to Spike, Paradox Interactive, and Bethesda Softworks respectively. The weapons and armors for each will be taken from their respective games, as well as some on lore. As the Blades did not utilize a specialized range weapon, I will assume it will be on user's preference, and as a general balance, they will use the Orcish Bow present upon Delphine.

The Blades

Dragon hunters, fierce warriors, former protectors of the Emperors of Tamriel, the Blades were a force unlike any other, succumbing only to the ruthless might of the Thalmor. From their remnants, however, lay a powerful warrior spirit which continues to seek for the destruction of all dragons.

Yet, their new opponents may prove to be too much for the proud warriors….

The Immortals

One of the strongest infantry legions in Pendor, and formed by Marius Imperator, the Immortals serve as one of the core knighthood orders in the land, and proved time and time again their effectiveness, even against demons, undead, and elves.

_ The power to slay dragons_

_A yelling Blade leapt to a stunned dragon, stabbing her katana into the dragon's eye and subsequently his brain, leaping off as she dusted off her armor._

_ The power to slay demons_

_Waiting for his opponent, the Immortal stood patiently, springing away at the last second, simultaneously swinging a large, two handed sword to his right, catching a charging green knight, who seemed to hiss in shrieking pain as the sword cut through its neck._

_It's a battle of two deadly warriors, yet only one can be the true…._

_Deadliest Warrior_

"I personally think that the better discipline of the Immortals is going to take it for them, they're STILL alive in their universe, and they weren't wiped out by elves, which they also fight." Giving his opinion, Richard 'Mack' Machowicz crossed his arms, as if daring his fellow experts to challenge his opinion.

However, biomedical engineer Geoff Desmoulin begged to differ, "While katanas in OUR world may be flimsy compared to a broadsword, keep in mind that the Blades KNOW how to use them, they're experts, and I bet they can hack down these Roman knock offs no problem. Not only that, but it seems to me as if the Thalmor heavily outnumbered their foes, and while the Immortals aren't pushovers, they usually had a better number advantage when fighting their foes, which the Blades are all for."

Armand Dorian takes a more neutral stance on the issue, the ER physician looking between both of his colleagues as he assesses the warriors, "Both are, or were, the bodyguards to the respective rulers of their kingdoms or empires, as such, these warriors are both elites. We can't judge them until we have our data."

Speaking for the Blades, Delphine is a Breton, who worked undercover as an innkeeper, but secretly she was one of the last Blades, and she knew how to fight. "The Blades were dedicated to making sure Tamriel was safe. Dragons were a threat, so we eliminated them. Only because of elven trickery were the Blades disbanded, and because of the White-Gold Concordat."

Also working for the blades, Esbern is the guide and advisor to the Dragonborn when Alduin returned to consume the world, "The Blades trace their ancestry to the Akaviri, a race shrouded in mystery, they built Sky Haven Temple in Skyrim as an outpost for their Dragonguard. Their weapon of choice is the Akaviri Katana, and since we didn't use any specific ranged weapons, we'll be using Delphine's Orcish Bow for our range counterparts."

Charging in, the Blades slash with their:

Blades Sword

Blades Shield

Akaviri Dai-Katana

Orcish Bow

And they are protected by their Blades Armor, seemingly a replica of the Tatami Gusoku armor with lorica hamata influences, with steel dark steel armor.

However, the Immortals have their own experts, all confident in the abilities of the Empire's Knights. Syla Uzas, a veteran of the Empire and an utter sociopath, wastes no time in telling his perspective. The mercenary captain's name, translated in Slavic to 'Horrible Force' commands a battalion of Immortals, Empire knights and Shadow Legionnaires, and their main goal is blood, money just being a reward, "Immortals rip their foe apart, and when they're done, they'll charge straight to the next battle. We never lose, and we never die."

Obviously disgusted with the rogue knight's behavior, Marius Imperator himself speaks for his bodyguards. Marius is at odds with the Shadow Legion, whom he considered too loyal to the ideas of the old empire, and as such created the Immortals and the Order of the Radiant Cross in their stead. "The Immortals were formed to combat the Snake Cult, which threatened to destroy the Empire, and Pendor itself. The Immortals are the savior of the Empire, and will not fall easily to these…Blades."

Counterattacking, the Immortals parry with their:

Empire Broadsword

Immortal Shield

Zweihander

Broadhead Throwing Spears

And they are protected by the Immortal battle armor, their helmet seemingly based on the Corinthian style helmet with a yellow plume to impose their status. Their body armor seemed to be based on the musculata, instead gold and silver, with scale under lapping the armor, with dark steel greaves and scale gloves rounding out their equipment.

_ Yelling out, a Thalmor warrior charged at a Blade, spewing flames from his right hand to suppress him while wielding a bound sword in his left. Patiently, the Blade waited behind his shield, and at the last second bashed the warrior, and with his right hand thrust a short sword into his neck._

_ Coming up first, the Blades will test their Blades Sword. The Blades Sword is a short, wakizashi like weapon that can slash quickly, and with ease, due to it's light construction._

"No Blade would go out without one of these swords, they were reliable, quick, and fast." Demonstrating, Delphine made several quick, slashing gestures. Unimpressed, Syla Uzas retorted, "A dagger is good for assassinations, but for true combat, you cannot rely on such a paltry blade." Before Delphine could reply, Mack made his way over, breaking them up,

"Let the results speak for themselves. Now, Delphine." Gesturing to the field, the guest experts turned their heads to find two dummies, one unarmored, the other in full Immortal armor.

"On my count, we'll see how much punishment you can deal to these guys, ready?" Geoff Desmoulin gestured to the dummies.

"Ready."

"On Three, Two, One, CUT EM UP!"

Charging forward, Delphine let out a battle cry as she slashed the unarmored dummy in a succession of quick cuts and slashes, blood spurting with each slash. Marius Imperator seemed horrified by the carnage, while Syla merely licked his lips, causing Esbern to scoot away from the psychopath.

Finishing the unarmored dummy, she moved onto the immortal, slashing the armor, but to no avail, frustrated, she finally thrust the blade into the unprotected eye socket, and turned in a huff. Her cheeks burned with shame as she heard Syla's mocking laughter.

"That was absolutely beautiful on this dummy here, and if we look at all of these slashes, thirty eight out of the forty slashes are instant kills, so my regards for your accuracy." Moving on to the armored dummy, Dorian found a problem, "Here, though, you were largely unable to get through the armor. This is most likely because the Blades Sword is designed as a slashing weapon, and armor like this is extremely well protected from those types of blows. The only way I could see you getting a kill with this is if you could manage to stab the guy in the face." Marius shook his head in disapproval, "If your weapon cannot even touch my Immortals, what's the point of such a battle? Clearly, the Immortals win in this battle against such a pitiful blade." Turning viciously, Delphine put the blade to the king's throat, "Want to see what happens when this 'pitiful blade' goes up against your neck!?" Thoroughly cowed, the king slid back, as Syla moved up.

"We don't need a lucky hit, unlike your weapon, ours is meant to kill." Smiling, Uzas held up a gleaming steel sword, with a fancy dual wing design on both sides of the blade.

_ Charging, a dismounted Anaconda Knight charges at an Immortal, intimidating the crossbowmen near him with a demonic hiss. Unnerved, the Immortal blocked a blow from the Knight's bardiche, then stabbed the his foe underneath the green-grey helmet, watching dispassionately as the hiss turned to an angry gurgle._

_ Now the Immortal's turn, Syla demonstrates the Empire Broadsword, the standard issue sword for the Empire's army. The sword is, as its name implies, a broadsword, yet it has an odd dual wing guard on either side, which seems to be only a decorative touch and weighs the blade down._

"THIS, is a blade, my friends." Holding up the sword, Syla grinned in glee as a child, "This blade can pierce through demon's flesh, and slash through men's throats." Replicating Delphine's test, two dummies were brought out, yet one was now armored in Blades Armor.

"On Three, Two, One, SLAUGHTER!"

Wasting no time, Syla let out a war cry as he charged forward, plunging his sword straight into the belly of the dummy, and pulling the sword out, he slit the target's throat before moving onto the Blade. Stabbing into the belly, Syla was surprised when the sword didn't penetrate. Snarling, he plunged it into an arm, then punched off the Blade's helmet clean off as he thrusted the sword into the target's neck, but couldn't pull it out because the wings got stuck in the neck. Angrily, he marched away from the target.

"Very neat on the unarmored dummy, both of these blows are an instant kill, moving on to the armored dummy, it's clear that the leather fooled you, and what you thought to be an instant kill turned into a dent, we can see here that the steel is dented, but other than that, the man is fine." Snarling, Uzas spun away as Delphine had her own triumphant laugh.

"What I can see here is that the Blades Sword is much faster, however, the Broadsword has much greater puncturing potential, and I think that's really important for the battle here." Commenting on the blades, Geoff Desmoulin inspected the footage, "But if we look here, the broadsword gets stuck right here…..and the wings make it impossible to drag out, just adding unnecessary weight. For that, I think my edge goes to the Blades Sword, if only because a good strike to the face circumvents any armor."

Dorian disagreed, "While the broadsword got stuck, you can't dismiss that the Blades sword was a primarily slashing weapon, and would never be able to puncture the immortals armor, but we saw the broadsword make a dent, I think that's enough to give it an edge."

Both experts looked to Mack, "Well, I personally think that the broadsword is better." Desmoulin opened his mouth to protest, but Mack cut him off, "The Immortal's armor is heavy, but I feel like the added weight of the wings really throws it to the Blades Sword, as it adds unnecessary weight, and it only takes away from it's killing potential. It's good for stabbing, but the Blades armor can take that, but if we look HERE….the sword went through the arm, which is essential for a crippling blow. I have my doubts on whether the Blades Sword can actually get through ANY part of the immortal's armor, no matter how fast or accurate it is."

For one handed swords, the edge goes to the Immortals for their **Empire Broadsword.**

The Immortals take the lead as their Empire Broadsword wins them in the single handed weapons category, but now they must try to defend, as they show off their shield of choice.

Syla Uzas hefted up a steel shield upon his arm, and grins at the camera as he imitates bashing with it.

_ "RANGERS!" Upon hearing the call, the Immortals put up their shields, in response to the Ravenstern threat approaching. Soon enough, volley upon volley of arrow fell upon the Immortals, but most were deflected by a steel heater shield, an emblazoned eagle staring defiantly at the Rangers._

_ The Immortal Shield is a steel, heater shield that's emblazoned with an eagle, with a red ruby near the top of the shield. The shield is standard issue for all Immortals._

"This shield was commissioned for the Immortals after their creation, as a way to defend against the throwing spears and crossbows of the Snake Cult." Demonstrating, Marius swung the shield about, as if to bat away an invisible projectile. "The heater shield design was originally designed for cavalry, but we adapted it for use on foot to give the Immortals more maneuverability, and allow them to quickly engage their foes."

However, the Blades have their own shield, one that may even the odds for their previous defeat at the hands of the Broadsword.

Esbern lifts a large, round shield, showing off the intricate designs of his shield, and boasting it's defensive capabilities.

_ Hiding behind his shield, the Blade charged in the stream of Destruction magic, and then bashed a Thalmor with his shield as he killed his companion with a Blade's Sword, spinning to kill the stunned Thalmor._

_ The Blades Shield is a steel round shield, a sun in the center surrounded by four sections, each section with a circle in the center. The shield is standard issue for all Blades._

"This shield is not only lighter than your shield, but it gives us better protection, and better bashing capabilities, given how ours has a larger surface area than yours. Your shield has an elaborate design…but it juts out from the shield, adding in unnecessary weight and making it even harder to manage!" Showing off the shield, Esbern struck it with a steel dagger, leaving not even a scratch, "This shield gives more protection, and gives US the edge."

But before the experts can determine that, we have to determine the other attacking weapons as well.

Smiling wickedly, Syla tossed a javelin up and down, seemingly enraptured by the weapon. "This? It will impale, stab, kill, and demoralize. This is nothing more than a tool of absolute destruction."

_ Watching, a battalion of Immortals waits on top of a hill as horses clad in green and black steel approaches, their very eyes corrupted with evil. "Aim for the heads, ready, release!" Upon the call, dozens of javelins descended upon the horses, killing many of the riders, who lacked decent shields as javelin after javelin either flung their shield away or struck the Anaconda Knights with enough force to kill._

_ The Broadhead javelins were carried in packs of eight, and each Immortal carried them for their ranged capabilities. While not as fast or as numerous as arrows, a hit with a javelin could be devastating, and it could disable shields, when numerous javelins stuck to one. However, our Blades experts aren't impressed._

Delphine crosses her arms, "If you want a real ranged weapon, how about you stop playing with sticks and use a bow? The projectile is faster, and it won't tire you out to throw them, especially with the heavy armor the Immortals wear. Not only that, but we can start firing at you long before you fire at us."

_ Calmly, a Blade raises her bow as a dragon roars out a challenge. Diving to her, the dragon opens his mouth to let loose a breath of frost, but is halted when the Blade fires an arrow into its eye. Screeching, it dove into the mountainside as the Blade drew her katana, ready to finish the job._

_ The Orcish Bow is a greenish bow constructed from orichalcum and iron. The bow itself is immensely powerful, being about 143% more powerful than a hunting bow. For this battle, we will be using the common Steel Arrows, and each Blade will carry around twenty four in battle._

Standing at a 10m distance, Syla Uzas readies his javelins, he has three targets, one unarmored, one in Blades Armor, and one in Blades Armor and Shield in hand. He will have eight shots to get as much kills as he can get.

"UZAS, YOU READY!?"

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

"YEARGH!" Standing still, Syla hurled a javelin, missing the unarmored dummy by inches. Frustrated, he threw again, this time knocking it's head clean off. Smiling again, he threw another javelin at the Blades Armor, only to be infuriated as once again, the armor stands with only a dent. Grabbing another javelin, he luckily manages to get it to the head, impaling the Blade. Moving on to the shielded target, he threw two javelins at the shield, both striking and sticking into it, at the third throw the shield, overcome with the weight, fell to the ground, and the final javelin stuck into the target's crotch.

Inspecting the damage, Armand is impressed, "We have two instant kills when you impaled both the armored and unarmored dummies, the javelin tore through and completely obliterated this poor guys brain; he's done." Moving on, the next one is more shaky, "The javelins were able to get past the shield, but the problem is that it took you half of your total number of javelins to do so, and I could visibly see you getting tired as you did so. Not only that, but you didn't even kill this guy. You hit a really vital area…but not one for killing. Sorry, Uzas."

Storming away, Syla muttered something about decapitating the experts afterwards. White as a sheet, Dorian and Desmoulin retreat behind Mack, who wields an M16 cautiously.

Moving up, Delphine confidently drew her bow, looking at all three targets, one unarmored, one in Immortal armor, and another in Immortal armor with a shield.

"Delphine, you ready?"

"Ready."

"Three, Two, One, FIRE!"

Without wasting a second, the Breton fired her first arrow, catching the dummy in the eye. Without wasting a second, she turned to the armored dummy, firing an arrow….though it failed to penetrate the armor. Firing at an arm, she got minor puncturing, and finally, she fired at the head, the arrow lodging in the Immortal's head. Turning, she begun working on the shielded Immortal, and, after contemplating her options, merely shot the immortal in the head again. She used all twenty three of her next arrows to try and encumber the shield; but to no avail, the eagle design somehow kept some of the arrows from sticking in.

Once more, Armand is impressed, "Instant kill right here, you shot straight through the eye, and the poor guy cant even blink. Here….you made a glancing shot, a wounding shot, and finally a kill shot." Moving onto the shielded target, all of the experts just looked at all of the arrows in the shield and around it. "Well…the guy was killed by the headshot, but every attempt to bog down the immortal's shield failed, and it looks like they'll live to fight another day."

Although impressive, which weapon gives their warrior the edge?

"I've gotta say, the javelins really strike it home, they're powerful, you can carry eight, and the thing is, they ACTUALLY bogged down the shield, compared to the arrows. No contest for me." Mack stated his opinion, reviewing the footage with Robert Daly, the creator of the simulation that would recreate the battle between these two fearsome combatants.

Geoff walked in, "But you have to factor in, javelins can easily be blocked, and the ones that lodge? Just cut them with your sword. The problem with the javelins is that it DOES tire you out, and it trades out your melee potential. If you have to think about how to balance it, while your opponent is fine shooting arrows at you, and a lucky one can either wound or KILL you, that weapon gets my edge."

Stepping in to support Mack, Armand chimed in, "But the thing is, arrows are better used en masse in large army on army battles, but here, we're with a small skirmish of about ten versus ten. We can't use the bows primary advantage of numbers here against the shield."

For ranged weaponry, the edge goes to the Immortals for their **Broadhead Throwing Spears**

But the fight is not over, and now, it's time to review these warrior's heavy hitters.

Delphine showcases a rather ordinary katana, forged with steel, yet much more durable than a normal katana.

_ Approaching her wounded foe, the Blade sprang out of the way as the dragon feebly snapped at her. Rolling to avoid the frost, she dove upon the dragon, slashing her katana with enough force to bury it in the dragon's head. Roaring in pain, the dragon gave out one last roar before it fell._

_ In appearance, the katana looked just as ordinary as one may be familiar with. However, the Akaviri Dai-Katana are unusually resilient, not breaking after repeated use unlike normal katana._

Delphine spun the katana, "The Akaviri Dai-Katana is the stronger variant of the Akaviri Katana. It's a two handed blade, and it's fast, graceful, and perfect for slashing. With this, we can chop through dragon, steel, and men." Making her last remark pointedly, she turned a scornful eye upon Syla Uzas, who merely grinned back.

Pulling a large sword from his back; Syla retorted, "This cuts through everything."

_ Charging upon a courser, a Serpent Priestess holds out a dark iron spear, hissing in glee as she impales an Empire soldier. As she turns, she widens her eyes as a giant sword crashed into her horse, sending it into the ground. Dazed, she looks up, and the last thing she sees is the horrifying image of an Immortal, swinging his blade._

_ The Zweihander is a true two handed sword, as its weight forces one to use two hands instead of one. These monstrous blades were powerful, and could cut off the heads of pikes when the Doppelsoldner used them._

Marius respectfully polished the blade, "The Zweihander is incredibly powerful, and can cut through almost any armor known to man. This blade is essential for when the Immortals wish to bring heavier weapons to battle, and each one is fully capable and trained to use one." Finishing, Marius gave a satisfied nod as the experts moved to the testing range.

"Same as before guys, let's see how you do. However, you'll be doing it at the same time, are you both ready?"

Staring each other down, Syla's comedic face was replaced with the determined gaze of a warrior who wanted to win; Delphine stared back coolly and calmly.

"Three." Both warriors tightened the grip on their swords.

"Two." Both warriors raised them simultaneously.

"One." Their leg muscles tensed up….

"HACK EM UP!"

Charging forth, Delphine got to her target first, delivering a clean slash across the unarmored dummy's neck, and slashing it's stomach, causing fake guts to spill out as she raced to her next target. Syla caught up, and swung the Zweihander in a powerful, overhead swing that almost cut the dummy in two, reaching all the way to the dummy's stomach. Raising his blade, he raced to his next target as Delphine found hers.

Slashing, Delphine dented the helmet, then she slashed it off, finishing with a slash to the neck. With a huge overhead strike, she cut partway into the Immortal's heavy armor, proving that it could actually penetrate. Catching up, Uzas plunged the Zweihander….glancing off the armor once more. Furious, he did the same overhead strike, but with inhuman rage, cutting the dummy to the throat.

At the same time, Delphine slashed the shield, then danced around and knocked the Immortal's helmet off, finishing by cutting the Immortal's head off. Syla, exhausted, reached the shielded dummy, and threw his sword on the ground, grabbing the shield and tossing it away before committing to one last thrust, which managed to penetrate the dummy, but not deep enough. Cursing, Syla kicked the dummy in the crotch before drawing an Empire Broadsword and plunging it into the dummy's neck.

"The thing you have to consider is, the katana is a highly romanticized weapon, and there are definitely myths about them. The original katana is composed of tamahagane, which sounds fancy, however, it's known in Europe as pig iron. Pig iron was refused in the west, because of it's high carbon content, which, in excess, turns a sword into nothing more than a jagged hilt. That being said, however, obviously the Akaviri Dai-Katana is in a league of its own, and the results spoke for themselves." Mack didn't even seem as if he wanted an argument this time, the results spoke for themselves.

Sighing, Desmoulin put his hands up, "I honestly thought the Zweihander was gonna sweep the floor, but somehow that katana just didn't break, and Delphine killed all three of her targets, whereas Syla killed only two, he killed the other with the broadsword."

Nodding, Dorian weighed in, "We have to consider the size of the thing, the Immortals will get tired fast continually using the Zweihander. It was adapted for infantry use against cavalry, which is a non factor here. With a durable katana, I think there can be no comparison, especially when we consider the factor that it DID get through the Immortal's armor."

The edge, finally, goes to the Blades for the **Akaviri Dai-Katana.**

After reviewing footage, Dorian points out various parts of Syla's trials, "You can see he was really trying to get past that armor, but Blades body armor is slightly stronger than Ebony armor, which is extremely powerful in the Skyrim universe. For armor, that initial surprise factor may catch the Immortals off guard. Not only that, but the Immortals armor set is comprised of steel, while the chest piece of the Blades is Ebony, which in their universe is stronger than steel. As such, since the chest and head are primary targets, it's safe to assume that, without a good blow to the head, the Immortals stand no chance."

Decidedly, the edge for armor went to the **Blades Armor Set.**

Finally, the experts reviewed the shields, weighing their pros and cons, however, Desmoulin brought in the final point, "…but the thing is, a shield is meant to PROTECT you, it's not meant for mobility, for bashing, or for throwing like Captain America. No, the shield is meant to protect, and the Blades shield does a better job of that."

For shields, the edge goes to the Blades for the **Blades Shield.**

As a review….the Immortals won edges in One handed weaponry and Ranged weaponry, but the Blades won out in Armor, Shield, and Two handed weaponry.

"Now, you may ask me, X-Factors? But these intangibles are so varied amongst individuals, we can't truly decipher most, only a select few X-Factors. For the most part, the most important X-Factors go as such…." Robert Daly explained the X-factors to the experts, who watched intently."

"For Training, we gave the Immortals a rating of 84 versus the Blades 80. The reason for this is because the Immortals are trained veterans, they don't allow just anyone in. However, the Blades were desperate for recruitment, and while they didn't exactly hire just kids and milk maids, there recruitment process was a bit more open, and they were specialists, while the Immortals were a general purpose infantry. Because of this, the Immortals win out in training."

"For Experience, we rated the Immortals a 78 versus the Blades 77. The reason for this is because all Immortals are Empire veterans, who saw combat against a large array of foes. The horse archers of the west, the knights of the north, the Vikings of the west, and the archers of the north. All in all, the Immortals saw combat against a much larger group than the Blades. However, at the same time, the Blades battled through all of Skyrim, and we can't ignore that. The simple fact again, though, is recruitment, and it just slightly bumps the Immortals higher than the Blades."

"For Endurance we gave the Immortals a 67 versus the Blades 80. The reason for this is because the Blades armor is lighter, and their weapons as well. Not only that, but it takes less energy for them to use their ranged weapon. In the end, the Immortals may be trained and conditioned, but when there is a man who has to break large limits versus a man who had to break only small limits, the latter party is going to have the advantage in a long, drawn out fight. No matter how prepared you are for something, you can't fight human nature and the human body."

"Finally, for Ruthlessness, we put the Immortals at a 70 versus the Blades 90. The reason for this is because the Immortals are a Knighthood order, and so are expected to behave with a degree of civility to their Pendorian enemies, yet this does not apply to bandits, thieves, and minor parties, like elves and demons. The Blades, on the other hand, wanted Parthuurnax dead, and wouldn't forgive him for his past crimes. Because of that, the Blades won out in Ruthlessness."

With the results plugged into the simulation, the team watches silently as the battle is readied up to begin.

Ruthless hunters

_A Blade charges toward a crippled dragon, slashing it's wings down as it tries to fly away in vain, succumbing to blood loss, and dieing as the Blade watches._

Disciplined veterans

_An Immortal expertly holds his ground against a charging horse, using the Zweihander as a brace, and finally killing the Cobra Knight behind it._

Relentless warriors

_An Akaviri war party surges forth, cutting down hapless soldiers along the way, chasing down any survivors they could find, and putting them all to the blade. After they left, the very trails they traveled were red with blood._

Dauntless knights

_An Immortal legion charges forward as they crash into a horrifying menagerie of creatures with rotted flesh. One opens his mouth to bite an Immortal, who emotionlessly stabs the creature in the face before continuing to slash his way through the mob._

Only one can be

The Deadliest Warrior

Immortals= 0

Blades= o

A death will be preceded by a - at the end of each paragraph. Example: -o,0,o

Fleeing from the Thalmor, a group of ten Blades crashes their vessel into an unknown shore. As they leave their ship, they cautiously eye a large city in the distance; they did not know whether the Thalmor lived here as well. Halting his party, the leader of the Blades watched cautiously, as a patrol of Immortals passed by. They seemed to be escorting a prisoner; an elf! Seemingly convinced of their friendly disposition, the Blades moved forward openly, without having their hands on their weapons.

The Immortals halted, and turned to the foreigners, with strange armor and weaponry. Stepping forward, an Immortal spoke, "You walk on Marius Imperator's Empire. What is your business here, friend?"

Stepping forward himself, the Blade replied, "Fleeing from the Thalmor. A ghastly elfish race which seeks to consume Skyrim. We plead refuge from our enemies."

Contemplating this, the Immortal spoke, "Tell me about these 'Thalmor' which plague you, this elf is no Thalmor, this is a Noldor."

Tilting his head, the Blade inquired, "Why hasn't he been interrogated yet?"

"Our-" Before the Immortal could finish his reply, an arrow flew from a Blade's bow, skewering the elf's head before he could scream, amidst the now wary Immortals.

"Battle formation! Mortals, alert Marius!" Scurrying, a force of blue steel clad men rushed away, carrying the body of the elf. All left now were the tense Immortals and Blades. "You have no place in these lands, outsider. You kill ruthlessly, and without honor! Leave."

"And where will we go!? Our ship is crashed, you expect us to wander like bandits!?"

"ANYWHERE! Anywhere but here! Rot in Sarleon for all I care!"

Enflamed by the Immortal's impetuous talk, a Blade loosed another arrow, blocked by a shield. "FOR SKYRIM!"

"WITHDRAW, DEFENSIVE PERIMETER!" Quickly, the Immortals scooted back in a closed off semi circle, raising shields as they stared back at the Blades.

"Blades! Bows!" All ten of them drawing bows, the Blades started shooting staggering shots in succession, sinking arrow after arrow into the Immortal's shield wall. In response, without a verbal command, the Immortals dropped their swords and drew a pack of javelins, each hiding behind their shields as they grabbed them. "Release!" A spattering of javelins raced towards the Blades, impaling one unlucky Blade multiple times. Seeing that a ranged approach wasn't going to work, the Blades dropped their bows and drew sword and shield. As they charged, more javelins flew, some encumbering their shields and making them useless. Four threw their impaled shields aside as they drew Akaviri Dai-Katanas, charging at the Immortals and colliding into them as they all picked their swords back up. Overwhelmed, one Immortal was overtaken by a Blade, who grabbed his shield, dragging the Immortal closer to him as he sank his Blade Sword into the Immortal's neck. The Immortals on the end of the semicircle dropped their shields, four in total, two on each side, and drew Zweihanders, charging around the side to catch the Blades off guard in a flanking maneuver. -o,0

Charging, the left side Immortals engaged their opponents first. Caught, one Blade tried to defend a blow, only to have his body cut almost in half by the powerful Zweihander. Falling, the Immortal widened his eyes as a Blade's Akaviri Dai-Katana found its mark in the Immortals head. Charging forth, the Immortals on the right side drew broad head throwing spears and threw them, before engaging. Two Blades were unluckily cut down, as the javelins lodged in their necks. -o,o,o,0

Outnumbered, the Blades withdrew, all of them keeping the Immortals at bay before retreating to their own small hill. Now with the height advantage, they continued their fight. One Immortal pushed his shield outwards, stabbing a Blade in the foot. Enraged, the Blade head butted the man after grabbing the shield, and stuck a Blades Sword into his neck. Retreating, the Immortals withdrew to THEIR small hill, and drew javelins. Hurling all of their javelins, two more Blades fell to the withering barrage. -o,o,0

Seeing that their situation was shaky, the Blades ran in a dead sprint, running into the woods, as all Blades drew bows, and they occupied four corners of an open area. Charging inwards, three Immortals were suddenly silenced as the accurate Orcish Bow fired arrows into their necks. The fourth Immortal, luckily, had ducked the second he heard the sound of a bowstring being released. Yelling out in surprise, the leader called for the Immortals to gather in a tight square, where they knelt down to try to avoid the arrow salvo, yet one more fell after his shield was encumbered to the point he could no longer raise it, and he fell with an arrow in his neck. -0,0,0,0

Exhausting all of their arrows, the Blades drew their Dai-Katana as they readied for a charge. The Immortal's shields, so encumbered by arrows and useless, were thrown away as all remaining Immortals drew Zweihanders. Standing in that same tight square formation, the Immortals readied themselves for the inevitable. Yelling out, the Blades charged from all four corners, slashing ferociously. Parrying, one Immortal dropped his Zweihander as the Blade staggered, and drew his Broadsword quickly, stabbing the stunned Blade in the neck. Now outnumbered once more, the Blades fought even more ferociously than before. The Immortal unoccupied turned, and started teaming up on a Blade. Overwhelmed by the quick Broadsword, the Blade yelled out in fury as he tried to bisect the man with his katana, only to gasp in surprise as the katana shattered against the Zweihander, with only a second to blink before a Broadsword entered his neck. -o,o

However, the Immortals were visibly tiring, and one was caught off guard by the katana's fast swings, as one Immortal fell, blood spurting from the stump of his neck where a head used to occupy. One Blade withdrew a short distance, then drew his Blades Sword. Waiting for the labored swing, he sidestepped the Zweihander and plunged the Blades Sword into the hapless Immortal's neck, watching as the soldier gasped in pain. His victory was short lived, however, as a Zweihander beheaded him cleanly, as if he had been put to the guillotine. -o,0,0

Yelling out in rage, the last Blade threw his Dai-Katana to the floor, and instead picked up a fallen Blade's Blades Sword, drawing his own with his other hand. Surprised, the Immortals only had four seconds to collect themselves before their ambidextrous foe struck, a whirlwind of steel who tried to get past the Immortal's guard and pierce the neck. So focused on his target, he never saw the Zweihander make one last swing, and with a sickening sound of steel clashing on ebony, the Zweihander cut the man completely in half, from top of the head to his crotch. -o

Gathering themselves, the two Immortals watched as Marius Imperator and his army arrived. They were lauded for their military service to the Empire, and the Imperator started to think of the new riches that could be taken from….'Skyrim.'

**Winner: Immortals**

**Blades: 437 kills**

**Blades Sword: 59 kills**

**Orcish Bow: 67 kills**

**Akaviri Dai-Katana: 311 kills**

**Armor: 40% failure rate**

**Shield: 54% failure rate**

**Immortals: 563 kills**

**Empire Broadsword: 383 kills**

**Broadhead Throwing Spears: 112 kills**

**Zweihander: 68 kills**

**Armor: 47% failure rate**

**Shield: 34% failure rate**

The Blades held the advantage in armor and two handed weaponry, yet, surprisingly, their shield performed worst than the Immortals. Their Dai-Katana cut apart the Zweihander. But the real killer in this battle was the efficient Empire Broadsword, scoring more than one third of the kills in the entire sim.

"The reason the shield did better in the actual battle, I think, is because those Broadhead Throwing Spears really contributed to it, it didn't matter that the shield was overall better, it mattered what the shield was up against, and most of the time, the Immortal shield held true." Commenting on the whole affair, Mack seemed pleased that his choice of warrior won.

Desmoulin put his hands up in defeat, "Hey, we have dragon slayers here, I had no idea that the Immortals were tough enough to even begin to top them."

"Well, that's just the thing." Stepping in, Dorian gave his analysis, "See, the thing is, when you fight multiple physiologies, your going to have different fighting techniques. The Immortals never fought a dragon, but they have much more experience in fighting humanoid foes, compared to the Blades. As such, it's obvious to me how the Immortals won this battle."

Delphine merely scoffed, "A computer cannot account for the warrior spirit. In a true battle, the strength of the Blades would shine through."

Esbern offered, "The Immortals and the Blades are equally strong in their own right, yet, perhaps the Immortals were better suited for battles such as these."

Smiling, Syla Uzas clapped his hands in childish glee, "Of course we won! We would murder and piss on the corpses of all of these fools who dare call themselves warriors!"

Contemplating the issue, Marius commented, "The Blades were much more effective than I had anticipated. Perhaps I can integrate them into a new Knighthood Order?"

And so we have it, Chapter One! I apologize to all Skyrim fans.

_Next time, on Deadliest Warrior._

_Commando_

_ A muffled shot is heard, as a soldier collapses in darkness, the shooter calmly aims for his next target. Another shot is fired. Another body falls._

_Vs._

_Commando_

_ A soldier intercepts an enemy's blow, and drives a knife into his thigh, holding it to his neck as the enemy surrendered._

_In a historical battle, two world war two warriors will be fighting each other, this time, not as allies, but as competitors. The British Commando unit will face off against the Devil's Brigade._


	2. Announcement

Announcement: Unfortunately, I have decided to cancel the Devil's Brigade vs. British Commandos battle.

I unfortunately just don't know that much about World War II, and all accounts I have tried to research on gave varying accounts. I unfortunately lack the experience to talk about these warriors, which brings me to my second announcement:

I am only going to do battles between fictional factions/characters, as they have a pre established storyline in which it is easier to research, and as to avoid offending any people in cultural pride. Once again, I apologize for the abrupt nature of this announcement. So, for the next battle then, we've had the Immortals take on the Blades. Next time, we'll be comparing two groups of soldiers with their own special set of augments.

Their training makes them equal to Delta Force operatives. A battalion of super soldiers, who can out flank and annihilate their enemies with reflexes, aim, and mobility.

On the other hand, the mercenaries they face were hired by a corporation that has ties to every military group in their world. Their soldiers are enhanced with state of the art technology and biological enhancements. Not only that, but they have several hidden weapons in their sleeve.

Next Time:

Replica Forces(FEAR) vs. Nemexis(Combat Arms)


	3. NEMEXIS(CA)vs Replica Forces(FEAR) 12

Chapter Two: NEMEXIS(Combat Arms) vs. Replica Forces(F.E.A.R.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior, Combat Arms, or F.E.A.R. They belong to Spike, Nexon, and Vivendi Universal respectively. Each side will be given access to a set amount of their military potential. They will each utilize their infantry and mechanical forces. As the mercenaries seem to only use the Kriss, I upgraded their arsenal to include all NEMEXIS weaponry and equipment. The scenario will not affect the simulation, and is merely there for external reasons. The scenario is an invasion of NEMEXIS HQ by Replica Forces, in which NEMEXIS mercenaries will be put to the test as they struggle to defend their complex. As always, this is opinion based, and you are free to disagree with the results.

NEMEXIS Mercenaries

Highly trained soldiers, their purpose is to work for the NEMEXIS corporation. They have been outfitted with technological equipment and bio-technology, creating a sizable force. However, their foes seek to challenge their monopoly on the world powers….

Replica Forces

A battalion of super soldiers, supported by mechanical aid. The training these super soldiers were programmed with allows them to compete with Delta Force operatives, and with greater numbers, win.

_ Fighting for the money_

_A mercenary dove behind cover, then flipped his thermal vision, raising his gun over cover to fire off a quick burst; suppressing the machine gunner as he prepared for further contact._

_ Fighting for the master_

_Paxton Fettel stands calmly, smiling as the Replicas rampaged through Armachan. A Replica burst into an office, diving into cover as he fired his gun off; two bursts was all his gun 'said' before the room fell silent._

_The battle of superhuman soldiers_

_Yet, only one can be_

_The Deadliest Warrior_

Geoff Desmoulin was evaluating a syringe in his hand, containing a yellow liquid, "The stamina serum in which the NEMEXIS mercenaries use will give them a huge leg up in the battle, along with their other….special weapons."

Richard "Mack" Machowicz inspects a gun, "What we have to consider is that not everything's going to be a perfect yin yang, and that there's going to be imbalances. They may sway favor to one side or another, but either way, we're here to not jab over technicalities, we're here to see some warriors."

Armand Dorian introduces their experts: For NEMEXIS, Wayne and Joseph Decker will represent the company Wayne Decker founded, while for F.E.A.R. both Paxton Fettel and the Point Man will represent the Replica Forces.

While the Point Man remains silent, Fettel explains the Replica Forces. The man still had a small, faint imprint of blood on his chin, though he didn't seem to realize it, "The Replica Forces are super soldiers….they are perfect. They bring death and destruction in a perfectly orchestrated symphony, and today, NEMEXIS will be crushed."

Wayne Decker cleared his throat, taking a drink of water; the first clean one since he had been released from prison for a short while to talk on the show. It was likely this was the last time he came to public eye, even though his gaze remained hardened and steeled, "NEMEXIS dominated the world at large. We fueled world war with our private army, our weapons agreements, which we double dealt, and our incredible funding." He paused a bit before adding bitterly, "Though, not enough to keep me out of jail apparently."

Clearing the area, the Replica Forces assault NEMEXIS with:

Replica Recon/Fatigues/Urban/Sniper/Tactical/Desert/Elite/Laser Elite Soldiers, along with their support, including:

Replica Heavy Armor

Replica Heavy Riot Armor

Replica Assassin

Replica REV6 Powered Armor

Replica REV8 Leviathan

Replica Armored Truck

However, NEMEXIS bites back, defending with:

Nemexis Standard/Close-Combat/Heavy Weapons Agent along with their support:

Lancer/Avenger/Marauder/Sentinel Mechs

DREAD

Dreadnought

And Nemexis's secret weapon….

Mauler/Crusher/Striker/Charger Infected

Each forces are as following:

Replica Forces:

Replica Recon Soldiers: 100

Replica Fatigue Soldiers: 75

Replica Urban Soldiers: 50

Replica Desert Soldiers: 50

Replica Snipers: 25

Replica Laser Elite Soldiers: 5

Replica Elite Soldiers: 10

Replica Tactical Soldiers: 15

Replica Heavy Armors: 16

Replica Heavy Riot Armors: 7

Replica Assassins: 20

Replica REV6 Powered Armors: 10

Replica REV8 Leviathan: 2

All soldiers will be delivered via Replica Armored Trucks and helicopters.

Total Strength: 373 personnel, 12 support 385 total units

The Replicas will be assembled in squads, each basic combat squad is composed of:

1 Laser Elite

5 Snipers

10 Urbans

10 Deserts

13 Fatigues

15 Recons

3 Tacticals

2 Elites

4 Assassins

2 REV6 Powered Armors

3 Replica Heavy Armors

1 Replica Heavy Riot Armors.

Five such squads will be assembled, each with manpower of 87 personnel, and 2 support.

The 'Elite' Squad will drop in when it seems things are going south, the Elite Squad is composed of:

2 REV8 Leviathans

1 Replica Heavy Armor

2 Replica Heavy Riot Armors

25 Recons

10 Fatigues

NEMEXIS:

Nemexis Agent: 300

Nemexis Close-Combat Agent: 150

Nemexis Heavy Weapons Agent: 50

Lancer Mech: 7

Avenger Mech: 7

Marauder Mech: 7

Sentinel Mech: 7

DREAD: 1

Dreadnought: 1

Mauler Infected: 520

Charger Infected: 310

Striker Infected: 110

Crusher Infected: 60

Total Strength: 500 personnel, 30 support, 950 infected. 1480 total units

The Nemexis Mercenaries will be assembled in defense squads, each will be composed of:

10 Heavy Weapons

30 Close Combats

60 Agents

There will be four such squads, assembled throughout the building.

The 'mech squad' is composed of:

Dreadnought

7 Lancer Mechs

7 Avenger Mechs

7 Marauder Mechs

7 Sentinel Mechs

Finally, the lobby will have a defense squad of:

DREAD

10 Heavy Weapons

30 Close Combats

60 Agents

At any time, if NEMEXIS gets desperate, they may unleash their secret weapon, as they have multiple holding cells full of Infected, each comprised of:

6 Crushers

11 Strikers

31 Chargers

52 Maulers

There will be ten such holding cells, assembled at different areas throughout the building which NEMEXIS can release at any time.

Armand Dorian spoke up, "The reason we chose these numbers is because of troop composition. Replica's infantry forces are much more varied, as such, they have the greater advantage in versatility, so we lowered their numbers, HOWEVER, they are also elites of the elites, whereas NEMEXIS personnel are trained, but in the end they're still mercenaries. We cannot determine the strength of either side by mere number alone, and it's clear that Replica Forces dominate the personnel section, which is why NEMEXIS received more support. Not only that, but the soldiers are trained, they'll probably be able to deal with the infected." With that being said, and before any other expert could interrupt, Mack then spoke up, "Well then, I think it's time we went straight to the testing!"

First up, the general purpose Nemexis Agent will go against the Replica Recon, Fatigue, and Desert Forces for the general infantry section of the battle.

_Information:_

_Nemexis Agent:_

_Nemexis Kriss_

_Nemexis DRS_

_Nemexis F2000_

_M67 Grenade_

_Thermal Goggles_

_Ninjato_

_Hired by NEMEXIS, each Agent has been enhanced with a refined form of the Infection, and have higher physical attributes than a normal soldier_

_Replica Recon Soldier:_

_RPL Sub-Machine Gun_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_Night Vision Goggles_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_The most common Replicas in the beginning, these soldiers are nonetheless elite soldiers, able to take on Delta operatives, with night vision goggles._

_Replica Fatigues Soldier:_

_RPL Sub-Machine Gun_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_Night Vision Goggles_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_Very similar to a Recon Soldier, however, their night vision goggles are red, and they have twice the armor of a Recon Soldier._

_Replica Urban Soldiers:_

_RPL Sub-Machine Gun_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_Night Vision Goggles_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_Wearing a gas mask, these soldiers actually have less health than a Fatigues Soldier, but the same amount of armor._

_Replica Desert Soldiers:_

_RPL Sub-Machine Gun_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_Night Vision Goggles_

_With desert camo and black faceplate, these desert soldiers are the toughest general replica infantry, having the same health as the Fatigue Soldiers, and 20% more armor._

Joseph scoffs at the computer screen relaying this information; "They all use the same equipment. What's the use in putting them in different categories?" Fettel replied, "Differences are subtle, yes, but there, and a more…varied arsenal leads to more flexibility in combat operations, as they will no doubt soon show you."

_Starting off, both sides will start out with their submachine guns._

_A Replica Recon Soldier went around, flanking the enemy as his allies laid suppressing fire. Bursting in with the glass, the soldier opened fire with his submachine gun, each bullet painting the walls red._

_RPL Sub-Machine Gun:_

_Magazine Capacity: 50/500 ammo_

_Fire Mode: Full Auto_

_Effective Range: 100 meters_

_Ammunition: 9x19mm Parabellum_

_Operation: Roller delayed blowback_

_Rate of Fire: 900 rounds per minute_

_Sight: Reflex Optic_

_Weight: 2 kilograms_

_Muzzle Velocity: 375 m/s_

The Point Man was calmly standing on the other side of an office room, holding the RPL. Geoff speaks up, "On the count of three, I want you to burst in there and kill all NEMEXIS businessmen, okay?"

Wayne piped up, "I believe this is an offense to my corporation. Expect lawsuits at a later time." Desmoulin didn't have the time to sigh his frustration, though, as Mack started the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"GO, GO, GO!"

Without missing a beat, the Point Man burst through the window, rolling the minimize impact and shielding his face from the glass shards. Swiftly, he raised his RPL, firing at the surprised dummies. Multiple bullets crashed into their faces, and the sheer mass of bullets cut down all targets. Notably though, many bullets missed their target, even though the Point Man was extremely close to the targets.

Watching the footage, the sheer destruction impressed the experts….in evaluating the wall, which took the brunt of the damage. "What we can see here is that this gun has a LOT of ammo….but the bullets don't seem to do much." Paxton defended the weapon, "We have five hundred more where that came from. Not to mention, the Replica Forces are elites, we will not miss often." Wayne gives out his flat evaluation, "Your gun sucks. Watch a REAL weapon in action." Fettel countered, "And I suppose a prisoner and a businessman know how to handle a gun?" Joseph spoke up, "Why would we get our hands dirty?"

At that moment, the door to the testing area opened, and a NEMEXIS Agent walked in, with his weapon of choice. The Kriss was different in its red and black color scheme, along with the NEMEXIS logo on the gun.

_NEMEXIS Kriss:_

_Magazine Capacity: 28/140_

_Fire Mode: Full Auto_

_Effective Range: 45 m_

_Ammunition: .45 ACP_

_Operation: Closed bolt delayed blowback_

_Rate of Fire: 1,200 rounds per minute_

_Sight: Iron Sight_

_Weight: 2.7 kg_

_Muzzle Velocity: 113 m/s_

The Mercenary stood to the side silently, awaiting orders. Mack walked up to the Agent, relaying his instructions, "On the count of three, I want you to run to a safe zone-" Mack gestured to a small pile of sandbags, "…and assault a simulated machine gun nest. The bullets are paint, so you won't get injured." The Agent nodded, and stood by.

"One."

"Two."

"Three, SPRINT!"

The Agent sprinted to the safe zone, notably not tired, and readied his weapon. Waiting for a moment, he leapt to the side, avoiding a barrage of bullets that sprayed in his direction, creating a sea of red and blue sand as the agent ran. The Agent dodged all but one bullet, which struck his leg, causing him to stumble with the force of impact, but he kept running. Finally, the telltale sound of the fake gun jamming prompted him into action, and he leapt at the station, firing the Kriss at the dummy behind the sandbags, splattering the sand with fake blood.

Watching the footage, the team inspected the Agent as he ran, and Dorian commented, "This should be impossible, the guy's been sprinting the whole time and he didn't even break a sweat." Wayne replied, "When the…Infection sprang out of control, NEMEXIS never stopped working on a…refinement, so to speak. We have effectively weaponized the virus, allowing our soldiers almost unlimited stamina." Fettel replied, "What use is stamina in a tactical situation as this? The Replicas will move slowly and steadily, and they will not have to rely on such tactics."

Dorian started off the topic, "I personally think that the RPL takes it, it has a sight, unlike the Kriss, and it has much more ammo, meaning they'll have more tactical suppressing and shots in total. The RPL has a better effective firing range, and it weighs less. Plus, more rounds per minute isn't necessarily a good thing for NEMEXIS, their gun has much less ammo."

Desmoulin countered, "Good for a machine gun, but for a submachine gun? They weren't meant to have such a high ammo count, and it's evident to me, in the bullets the Kriss uses, that the Agent's shots will have much more stopping power and force behind them than the Replica Forces. Plus, the NEMEXIS Kriss is better than the actual one, the NEMEXIS Kriss holds more ammo, does more damage, and is a bit more accurate. The scope that the Replica Forces have? They don't even use those half of the time!"

Mack supported Desmoulin this time, "What you have to consider is that the more ammo a gun has, the less mobile the wielder is. Bullets do weigh a bit, and five hundred will make the Replica Forces slower, while, as we saw in the replay, the Agents have much more maneuverability, and I think that really counts for more than what the Replica Forces bring. You don't NEED 500 bullets to take down your enemy, you just need enough bullets that, with enough firepower, can kill your enemy."

For submachine guns, the edge goes to NEMEXIS for their **Nemexis Kriss.**

Now, however, the fight jumps into main weapons, and both sides will be testing their respective assault rifles.

_ A soldier moves onward as he carefully navigates NEMEXIS HQ. Upon reaching the garage, he turns to signal the all clear to the rest of his squad, only to be cut down by a hail of accurate gunfire._

_NEMEXIS F2000_

_Magazine Capacity: 30/150_

_Fire Mode: Full Auto_

_Effective Range: 500 m_

_Ammunition: 5.56x45mm NATO_

_Operation: Gas operated rotating bolt_

_Rate of Fire: 850 rounds per minute_

_Sight: 1.6x Scope_

_Weight: 3.6 kg_

_Muzzle Velocity: 900 m/s_

The Agent was still present, this time holding a F2000 with a red and black color theme, and the NEMEXIS logo on the scope. Mack inspected the weapon, "Bullpup rifles reduce weapon length, decreasing weight while increasing maneuverability, at the cost of accuracy at long ranges." Nodding, Mack contemplated the rifle. The only advantage the NEMEXIS F2000 had over the F2000 was having another magazine, at the cost of a small portion of accuracy and recoil controllability. "On my count, I want you to fire at five targets, each at distances of 100 meters, 200 meters, 300 meters, 400 meters, and 500 meters. Am I clear?" The mercenary nodded as he readied his gun; he had motivation to do well, his paycheck was on the line here.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"FIRE!"

The mercenary immediately opened fire, firing three rounds into the 100 meter dummy's chest where it's heart would have been. Firing a small burst, two bullets entered the 200 meter dummy, a both bullets striking it's head. Firing again, the 300 meter dummy was shot up by the rifle, and five shots entered the dummy's neck and upper chest area. Firing a five round burst, two bullets missed as the other three entered the 400 meter dummy's face. Silently cursing, he fired his remaining fifteen bullets at the 500 meter dummy at full auto, however, only three shots had actually connected, but one had luckily gone through the eye, ending the test.

Fettel was unbearably smug, "My my, for a fully automatic weapon, it works much better as a burst fire, fully automatic it seems to be…..quite ineffective." The Deckers kept a tight lip as they refused to comment on the trial. The mercenary was definitely gonna be dropped a pay grade. Fettel continued, "Now, allow me to exhibit an..effective assault rifle."

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_Magazine Capacity: 45/450_

_Fire Mode: Full Auto_

_Effective Range: 600 m_

_Ammunition: 5.56x45mm NATO_

_Operation: Gas operated rotating bolt_

_Rate of Fire: 750 rounds per minute_

_Sight: 1x Scope_

_Weight: 3.63 kg_

_Muzzle Velocity: 920 m/s_

The Point Man silently exhibited the G2A2, allowing Mack to inspect the weapon, "Hm, this gun seems to be based off the SL8, and by extension, the G36. What I can see here is that the gun weighs much more, probably because of all the ammo this thing holds, but I can definitely see this thing having a better effective range than the NEMEXIS F2000. You'll be given the same test, let's see how you do."

Nodding, the point man walked to the firing station, readying the G2A2.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Fire!"

The Point Man wasted no time, firing five three-round bursts by clicking the trigger, sending fifteen bullets into five targets, all bullets hitting the head or chest.

Fettel didn't offer comment, just coughed politely as the Deckers kept their stiff upper lip and merely looked away.

"Now, I wasn't fond of the weapon at first to be honest," Desmoulin started off the vote, "But I find that the G2A2 was more accurate, and, even with all of that ammo, they need it if we factor in the Infected they'll fight."

Mack nodded, "See, the thing about the NEMEXIS gun is that, while both are fully automatic, bullpup rifles aren't the best at fully automatic accuracy at long ranges, and that's killing it for me."

Dorian merely nodded, not saying a word as the vote was unanimous.

For assault rifles, the edge goes to the Replica Forces for their **G2A2 Assault Rifle.**

The Agents won in sub machine guns, and the Forces won in assault rifles, but now, it's time for their respective miscellaneous firearms.

_The Point Man navigated the halls, and as he rounded a corner, barely avoided a blast that would have blasted his head off, as he dove into cover._

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_Magazine Capacity: 12/180_

_Fire Mode: Pump Action_

_Effective Range: 40 m_

_Ammunition: 12-gauge shells_

_Operation: Pump Action_

_Rate of Fire: N/A_

_Sight: N/A_

_Weight: 4.4 kg_

_Muzzle Velocity: 365 m/s_

Wayne Decker finally spoke up, "We should skip these tests, a shotgun cannot compare to a sniper rifle in this simulation." Desmoulin patiently explained, "Even if that was the case, which isn't confirmed yet, we have to see the effectiveness of the shotgun in general to see its combat effectiveness." Decker scoffed as he turned away. Patiently, the Point Man awaited orders. Mack pointed at a target at a distance of 1000 meters, "Utilizing cover, I want you to dodge his simulated sniper rounds and close in to unload your shotgun." Nodding, the Point Man readied himself.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"GO!"

Sprinting forward, the Point Man slowed time as a bullet whizzed by; the bullets were real! Silently cursing, the Point Man sprinted from cover to cover, eventually closing distance, and finally leapt at the sniper, firing at the dummy, then kicking it in the crotch before walking back. His expression was of fury, directed at Mack, who merely shrugged, "Hey, had to motivate you, and that was the only real one." The Point Man stalked away as the team watched the replay.

Paxton pointed at the Point Man dodging the initial bullet, "All Replica soldiers have this innate reflex ability, allowing us to dodge bullets at times, including NEMEXIS sniper fire." Joseph piped up, "Didn't stop me from sniping them all the time in F.E.A.R." Paxton shot him a dirty look as the team moved onto the next weapon.

_ The Agent looked through his thermal vision goggles; a hostile was approaching. The soldier just stepped into the lobby as he slumped, then fell to the alarm of the rest of his team; a sniper's bullet had claimed his life._

_NEMEXIS DRS-1_

_Magazine Capacity: 5/20_

_Fire Mode: Single Shot_

_Effective Range: 1500 m_

_Ammunition: .338 Lapua Magnum_

_Operation: Bolt Action_

_Rate of Fire: Bolt Action_

_Sight: Optical Sights_

_Weight: 5.9 kg (Excluding ammo and scope)_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

The Agent stood at the same place as the dummy the Point Man had blasted was, this time he was firing near the team's location, though they were behind a wall of ballistic glass thick enough to protect against the Lapua Magnum round. In front of them was a dummy, and the Agent had to fire five shots.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Fire!"

Almost immediately, the glass was stained red as the dummy's head was virtually blasted off, and four subsequent shots tore holes in the dummy, as one pierced the heart, one pierced the chest, and the final hit the dummy's knee. "Holy hell!" Geoff exclaimed, moving from the wall to inspect the carnage, "That guy decimated this poor dummy!" Fettel tried to defend the shotgun, "Our refle-" Before he could do so, Desmoulin and Dorian concluded, "Edge, sniper rifle."

For miscellaneous weapons, the edge goes to NEMEXIS for their **NEMEXIS DSR-1.**

All firearms have been tested, and for the team, it was time to move into explosives.

The experts inspected two objects on a metal table, as both grenades were inspected simultaneously.

_M67 Grenade_

_Weight: .397 kg_

_Blast Radius: 15 meters_

_N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade_

_Weight: .454 kg_

_Blast Radius: 15 meters_

The experts really didn't care about this test; both grenades were quite similar, and the M67 had the edge only because of the tiny, negligible weight difference, which neither side tried to dispute.

For explosives, the edge goes to NEMEXIS for their **M67 Grenade.**

However, these soldiers also used an optical system, and for the purposes of this battle, the Replica Forces will use their night vision goggles and gas masks, versus the NEMEXIS thermal goggles. However, the gas mask will not play a factor against the normal agents, and may only play a factor if those troops can survive to fight DREAD.

_Night Vision vs. Thermal Vision_

Mack starts getting into the subject, "One difference between Thermal Vision and Night Vision is that Night Vision requires at least a bit of light, while Thermal Vision only requires heat. What we can note is that it's much easier to hide from night vision, given how the Replica Forces have no way of overloading the NEMEXIS thermal goggles. On the other hand, if NEMEXIS does experience a power shortage, their thermal vision will still help them, perhaps even more so than night vision. Night vision is good for identification, say, if you needed to identify someone, rather than see them as a mass of heat. However, it's likely that NEMEXIS will already see their allies due to tactical positioning beforehand, lessening night vision's effectiveness. As a whole, I can see the thermal vision playing a much larger role here."

For vision, the edge goes to NEMEXIS for their **Thermal Goggles.**

However, there's more to these soldiers than meets the eyes, as it's time to review each soldier's enhancements!

_ A Replica Recon soldier bursts into the room, quickly dealing with all seven Armachan guards inside the room, before heading out, looking for his next targets._

_ A NEMEXIS Close-Combat Agent avoids sniper fire as he dashes to his objective, seemingly never running out of energy. When he runs to the next cover, his leg gets hit, but he seems to be unaffected._

Fettel argued his case, "Replica Forces have superb reflexes, mobility, and targeting accuracy, brought by their elite military training. Stamina matters not when your dead." Joseph counters, "Are they immune to pain? Our mercenaries have been treated with a refined form of the Infection, and they have increased strength, stamina, and pain resistance." Paxton calmly states, "Pain resistance can't protect you from a good headshot." Before Joseph or Wayne could speak up, Mack intervened, "I think it's pretty obvious that the superior military training of the Replica Forces trumps the refined Infection, given how, if they used it to their fullest, they wouldn't need it." Armand and Geoff quickly agreed with Mack, not giving the Deckers a chance to protest.

For Extra Factors, the edge goes to the Replica Forces for **Elite Training.**

Mack, Desmoulin, and Dorian have contemplated the full arsenal, equipment, and factors of the two soldiers, now, who gets the edge?

Mack voted in favor of the Replica Forces, "These guys are trained professionals, and can take out Delta operators. In the game, they only got beat because of the Point Man's even greater reflexes and ability. In my mind, I think that the Replicas have this hands down."

Desmoulin counters, voting for the NEMEXIS Agents, "Yeah, but no one is fast enough to actually dodge bullets. The Agents outnumber their general infantry by only twenty five, but they also have good military training, and they have the advantage with their higher weapon advantages. The G2A2 is great, but it can't make up for their shortcomings."

Both parties swiveled, glaring at Armand Dorian, urging him to choose their candidates. Armand gulped, and hesitantly gave his position, "I…I support the Replica Forces." Desmoulin sighed, as Mack smiled. "The reason is this, the G2A2 is a general weapon, and no matter how specialized you are, having the edge in general weapons is huge, considering how some of the other weapons were non factors. When the fighting starts, the sniper rifle may pick off some Replicas, but they're in a building, and will quickly become irrelevant. Factor in the Kriss's lack of ammo and we have a situation where I can see the Replica Forces sweep with the NEMEXIS Agents. We have to remember that, with higher ammo to deal with the Infected as well, the high ammo count benefit's the Replica Forces well, and allows them to have more tactical maneuverability when they actually start using suppressive fire."

For General Purpose Infantry, the edge goes to the **Replica Forces.**

However, while the general infantry are a reliable backbone, it's time to evaluate the special infantry of each faction. For special infantry, the Replica Tactical, Elite, Sniper, and Laser Elite Soldiers will take on the NEMEXIS Close-Combat and Heavy-Weapon Agent.

_Replica Tactical Soldiers:_

_RPL Sub-Machinegun_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_AT-S Proximity Mine_

_ Fettel's own bodyguards, these soldiers use a faceplate, and while not using new weaponry, are hardier than their general counterparts, and are experts with explosives._

_Replica Elite Soldiers:_

_MP-50 Repeating Cannon_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_10mm HV Penetrator_

_ASP Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_ With an intimidating hockey-style mask, these hardened soldiers are extremely durable; even able to survive a point blank N6A3 grenade, and survive a Type-7 Particle Weapon shot._

_Replica Sniper:_

_Type-7 Particle Weapon_

_N66A3 Grenade_

_ With a hockey-style mask, these snipers use no armor, but they wield the powerful Type-7 Particle Weapon to make up for their lack of armor._

_Replica Laser Elite Soldiers:_

_Type 12 Laser Carbine_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_VK-12 Combat Shotgun_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_ The most powerful of the special infantry, the Replica Laser Elites wield the powerful Type 12 Laser Carbine, and are adorned with a steel helmet along with steel plates over a block bodysuit._

_NEMEXIS Close-Combat Agent:_

_Throwing Knives_

_Ninjato_

_ Dubbed as ninjas, the Close Combat Agents make use of their training and Infection to utilize their strength to the fullest._

_NEMEXIS Heavy-Weapons Agent:_

_MZP-1_

_Ninjato_

_ The heavy hitters of the NEMEXIS Mercenary core, these troops have special optical implants meant to help them guide their explosive payload to their target._

Mack popped up, explaining the next tests, "We're not really competing, since these soldiers are extremely different in tactical role and their weaponry. We WILL be seeing which provides a better benefit to their group as a whole, but our weapon tests will not be comparing weapons."

With that in mind, it was time to test the shiny new explosive that the Tactical Soldiers bring with them.

_ A fire team of Delta operators crept down the hall, halting his squad, the leader gently pushed the door with his weapon, causing the door to open silently. Satisfied, he walked in, only to be obliterated in the resulting blast as his men fell back to cover._

_AT-S Proximity Mine_

_Strength: 25% more potent than the N6A3 Grenade_

_Operation: Motion Detector_

Fettel played around with the inert mine, "This we can use to plant traps and eliminate our enemies. It detects allies, so it won't blow up our own men unless we're caught in the blast!"

However, this wasn't even the most deadly explosive the Replica Forces brought with them.

_ Ducking into cover, the Armachan security guard gave out a relieved sigh, only to be sent packing as the very room he was in was demolished. With a blind panic, he sprinted, barely dodging a second explosion, leaping into another room as a third explosion caught him; his head sailed right in front of another hiding guard, whose screaming ushered in another blast._

_MP-50 Repeating Cannon:_

_Strength: 50% more potent than the N6A3 Grenade_

_Ammo Capacity: 50/100_

_Fire Mode: Semi Automatic_

_Ammunition: 20 mm shells_

Fettel once again explained, "This weapon is our powerful answer to the NEMEXIS MZP-1, even if this is not a competition, our weapon's superiority should assert itself. With a deadly payload and a far larger ammo capacity, the Repeating Cannon allows our troops deadly precision, and we can fire a whole lot more shells."

Attempting to counter the MP-50, the NEMEXIS forces bring out one of their only special weapons,

_ A mercenary dived behind a sandbag wall, only to give one last curse as a shell sailed over the wall, blowing him and an ally to smithereens._

_MZP-1:_

_Ammo Capacity: 1 / 4_

_Fire Mode: Semi Automatic_

_Ammunition: 40x46 mm shells_

Wayne said gruffly, "Quality over quantity. The MZP-1's payload is far more deadly, and allows us a way of impacting your heavier infantry and mechanical units." Fettel only retorted, "There is much more to our arsenal than just the MP-50!"

_ The Point Man inspected the dead Delta operative, he was pinned to the wall, spikes holding him in place as his head lolled, as a broken puppet._

_HV Penetrator:_

_Magazine Capacity: 25/250_

_Fire Mode: Automatic, single shot_

_Effective Range: ?_

_Ammunition: 10mm steel spikes_

_Operation: Pneumatic_

_Rate of Fire: Slow_

_Weight: ?_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

The Point Man hefted up the rifle as Fettel explained the gun, "The High Velocity Penetrator is extremely powerful and accurate, which more than makes up for its low rate of fire, and the spikes are efficient at penetrating armor. Before Joseph could say a word, Fettel said, "And about variety and diversity, allow me to introduce you to ANOTHER weapon of ours!"

_ The Replica Elite Soldier waited, and as the fire team entered the area, he opened fire, cutting down half of the soldiers with accurate fire before the rest scattered to cover._

_ASP Rifle:_

_Magazine Capacity: 30/200_

_Fire Mode: 3 round burst_

_Effective Range: 500 meters_

_Ammunition: 7.62x51mm NATO_

_Operation: Gas_

_Rate of Fire: 875 rounds per minute_

_Sight: 3x zoom_

_Weight: 3.27 kg_

_Muzzle Velocity: 910 m/s_

Fettel, seemingly bored at this point, hefted up the gun, "Adding to our arsenal, the ASP Rifle is a battle rifle, utilizing a 3x zoom, this rifle is accurate to a tee, able to puncture armor almost as efficiently as the HV Penetrator." With their soldier's diversity proved, Fettel moved onto the pride and joy of the special infantry's weaponry. "Allow me to introduce you all to laser weaponry!"

_ The Point Man can only inspect the carnage; blackened skeletons without a trace of blood were left on the floor. He knew this weapon, however; he had already been using it against the Replica Forces._

_Type-7 Particle Weapon_

_Magazine Capacity: 10/100_

_Fire Mode: Single Shot_

_Effective Range: High_

_Ammunition: Accelerated plasma_

_Rate of Fire: Slow_

_Sight: Scope w/Range finder_

_Weight: Heavy, evidenced by Point Man being slowed down considerably_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

The Point Man sniped multiple shots at dummies at long ranges, able to score headshots on every single one of them, leaving only blacked metal frameworks as a sign that they were there in the first place. As always, Fettel spoke up, "The Type-7 is an extremely powerful weapon, able to instantly kill almost any Replica unit, and is OUR answer to the DRS-1." Wayne fired back, "Hard to kill anything when half of your army got wiped out by one soldier." Fettel twitched as the Point Man stoically smiled.

However, another weapon, utilized by the Laser Elites, is about to come into play.

_ The Replica leapt out of cover, firing his odd weapon, which carved through the soldiers, killing all of them, and leaving a blackened line running through the wall behind them._

_Type 12 Laser Carbine_

_Magazine Capacity: 60/600_

_Fire Mode: Full Auto, burst_

_Effective Range: ?_

_Ammunition: Energy Cells_

_Operation: Light amplification via simulated emission of radiation_

_Rate of Fire: Extremely high_

_Weight: ?_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

Recovering from his past slip up, Fettel was a bit more serious as he handled the carbine, "The Type 12 is one of the most powerful infantry weapons we can boast; the laser can cut through armor, men, bones, metal, and anything that NEMEXIS can throw at us."

_With all wea-_

"Hold it!" Joseph Decker interrupted the announcer, "We haven't tested the Ninjato!"

_Blah blah blah._

_Ninjato_

_Weight: .42 kg_

_Length: 48 cm_

_No one cares Joseph._

_Anyways, with all weapons tested, who do-_

"Obviously the Replica Forces gets this."

_STOP CUTTING ME OFF! Anyways,_

_The Edge goes to the Replica Forces for their _**Special Infantry.**

However, 'infantry' would be inappropriate to describe these next combatants, as such, they will be regarded as…..Unorthodox Personnel, as the Replica Heavy Armor, Heavy Riot Armor, and Replica Assassins go head to head with the Maulers, Chargers, Strikers, and Crushers!

_Replica Heavy Armor:_

_HV Penetrator_

_G2A2 Assault Rifle_

_MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher_

_Watson Automatic Shotgun_

_K3-BT Grenade Launcher_

_LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon_

_N6A3 Grenade_

_ Powerful, these personnel are encased in a heavy suit with metal plates, with blue eye lenses in their helmet. They have a large variety of weapons which they bring to this battle. For the battle, each Heavy will be equipped with a G2A2, a N6A3 Grenade, and one other miscellaneous weapon, three of each miscellaneous weapon will be used for the Replica Heavy Armors, with one having just the G2A2 but an extra N6A3 Grenade._

_Replica Heavy Riot Armor:_

_Riot Shield_

_TG-2A Minigun_

_K3-BT Grenade Launcher_

_ Wielding the mighty minigun, these units are even heavier than the heavies, and are protected by their enormous Riot Shield._

_Replica Assassin:_

_Cloaking Device_

_ Bio engineered killers, these assassins have no weapons, yet possess amazing speed and agility. Their cloaking devices shield them from detection, and they utilize it to the fullest. While they rarely appear with other Replica Forces, these assassins will be put to a more…specialized role in the combat squads._

_Mauler:  
>Claws<em>

_ The basic Infected, Maulers rely on sheer numbers to overpower enemies. They feel no pain, are persistent, and have even been shown to possess a small degree of intelligence in Cabin Fever, when a group broke in from upstairs even though there was no reason to infiltrate the cabin from such an area._

_Charger:_

_Claws_

_C4_

_ The Chargers are just like Maulers, only slightly more powerful, however, they possess a vest of C4 strapped to their chests, and when killed, the C4 goes off, devastating enemies and allies alike._

_Striker:_

_Claws_

_Biological Grenades..?_

_ The Strikers are female NEMEXIS workers, and are extremely fast, able to pursue her prey with ease. When a Striker infected falls, odd growths from inside her hood fall out, three odd projectiles which look similar to a brain, exploding after a few seconds. Strangely enough, Strikers are immune to headshots._

_Crusher:_

_Claws_

_Poisonous Gas_

_ The Crushers are an incredibly muscular infected, with blue skin. The Crusher's strength is enormous, and the amount of power the Crusher can exert is outrageous, able to punch through steel doors with ease. Upon death, the Crusher dissolved into a pool of purple liquid, which emit's a cloud of poisonous gas._

Geoff quietly contemplates the information on the computer screen, "I think we'll have to pair it up like this, Assassins vs. Maulers, Strikers and Chargers vs. Heavies, and Crushers vs. Heavy Riots. This isn't about whether they can kill each other, this is accounting how much help these troops will be to their own cause."

_ And so, we begin with Assassins vs. Maulers, both melee units, who bring their own factors to even out the odds._

_ An Armachan security guard patrols the perimeter he's been instructed to, however, he hears an electrical sound. Straining to hear, he stopped, before having his neck snapped by an invisible assailant._

_ A squad of soldiers frantically fired their weapons, bullets flying into the massive horde, yet the horde walked onwards, and as the soldiers attempted retreat, they were cut off by another. Their dieing screams were drowned out by the sound of clawing and moaning._

Fettel speaks on behalf of the Assassins, "The primary factor of the Assassins is stealth, they can be here, there, or anywhere. Their speed is incredible, and tracking them is incredibly difficult to do. Surely, with the added capability of heightened intelligence, you can all see that the Assassin is superior to the Mugger, correct?"

Joseph corrected Fettel, "Mauler. And no, they really can't. The thing about the Mauler is that they're numerous. There are five hundred and twenty Maulers compared to twenty Assassins, that's twenty six times more, Fettel, since I doubt your education." The man merely yawned as Joseph continued, "They may not be super soldiers, but they're durable all the same, feel no pain, and the increased strength and agility should prove to you their abilities."

Dorian voted on behalf of the Infected, "As a biomedical doctor, I can tell you that the Maulers will be much more effective than the Assassins, the sheer number of them will waste the ammo of the Replica Forces, not that they won't run out, but each bullet wasted on them is a bullet wasted on suppression. Most bullets aren't used for killing in wars, most are for suppression, and tactical maneuverability, and losing that edge against a drooling pile of zombies gives them my edge."

Desmoulin disagreed, "Do you even REMEMBER how much ammo the Replica Forces have, it's crazy! They won't run out anytime soon, trust me Armand. I'm voting for the Assassins, due to their high speed and ability to use stealth to their advantage. The Replica Forces as a whole has a ! #$ ton of ammo, which is good, because they carry much more ammo than the average U.S. infantryman, which is about two hundred rounds. For example, for each insurgent killed in Iraq and Afghanistan, two hundred and fifty thousand shots have been fired that hit nothing, and not for lack of trying, it was just suppressive fire! The Assassins can just swoop in and kill, over and over."

Mack countered, "Which, after they get one or two kills, the rest of NEMEXIS attacks them after wising up. This isn't FEAR, where there's a small group of soldiers where there's no second chances, this is a military corporation the Assassins are going against. While I agree, they have enough bullets, the sheer act of firing gives away one's position, gives off muzzle flash, and other factors, including fatigue as they have to fight off the zombies. You have to remember, the infected can see in the dark, in the event of a blackout, NEMEXIS gains more than the Replica Forces. Not only that, but having more ammo can be a disadvantage if the soldiers, in the heat of battle, get overconfident. Remember, they're based on humans too, and they may not be able to conserve as much ammo with that mindset of HAVING, compared to NEMEXIS. However, that's a deadly attribute, as, if you fire too much, the gun turns useless. No gun is immune to the effects of hundreds of tiny explosions going off in the chambers, much less the Replica Force weaponry. With that in mind, I think that a 'force' factor, such as the Maulers, will have a much greater impact in the battle against the Replica Forces."

_For the Assassins vs. Maulers, _**Maulers**_ take this round._

_ However, now it's time for the wide arsenal of the Heavy Armor to face off against the Striker and Charger Infected. The Heavy Armor brings in a whopping four new weapons which we hadn't analyzed yet, and so, without further ado, let's get to it!_

_ Four Heavy Armor units walk forward, leading the way for other Replica Forces. As the unprepared Armachan security attempt to flee, one Heavy Armor brings out a rocket launcher, firing three rockets at a burst, obliterating the roof, and creating rubble to trap their victims. At the same time, a fleeing soldier ducked behind a wall, trying to collect his bearings before he was electrified to a burnt husk. A Heavy Armor burst into a room, firing a shotgun, clearing the area as red ran through the floor. A final squad of guards attempted to reinforce their position, when a grenade flew to their location, and they could only scream as they were impaled by nails._

_MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher_

_Magazine Capacity: 15/30_

_Fire Mode: Three rocket burst_

_Effective Range: High_

_Ammunition: High Explosive Rockets_

_Operation: Rocket propulsion_

_Rate of Fire: Low_

_Weight: ?_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

_ The MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher is a very powerful weapon, if able to land all three rockets in quick succession, the MOD-3 can do enormous amounts of damage. However, the Launcher is heavy, and restricts the Heavy Armors even more, along with being not very accurate for the spread. Not only that, but the projectiles move slowly compared to other rockets, causing them to actually be avoidable to a certain extent._

_LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon_

_Magazine Capacity: 8/80_

_Fire Mode: Single Shot_

_Effective Range: Medium_

_Ammunition: Energy Cells_

_Rate of Fire: Single Shot_

_Weight: ?_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

_ The LP4 LAW is self-illuminated, and while not subtle, the weapon is extremely accurate, and can disorient vision. The lightning actually seeks enemies, meaning less need for aim, on top of being as damaging as a MOD-3 rocket. However, the gun does not have a big magazine compared to other Replica Force weapons, and the gun fires at a slow rate._

_K3-BT Grenade Launcher_

_Magazine Capacity: 8/80_

_Fire Mode: Single shot_

_Effective Range: Long_

_Ammunition: Nail Grenade_

_Rate of Fire: Low_

_Weight: ?_

_Muzzle Velocity: ?_

_ The K3-BT is an extremely deadly weapon, even trumping the feared Type-7 Particle Weapon in killing power. While it suffers a low rate of fire, the grenades can either instantaneously go off on contact, or may bounce around for four seconds. The grenade has a huge radius, due to the nails, and is one of the most dangerous weapons the Replica Forces brings to this battle._

_Watson Automatic Shotgun_

_Magazine Capacity: 12/36_

_Fire Mode: Semi Auto_

_Effective Range: 45 m_

_Ammunition: 12 Gauge shells_

_Operation: Rotating Cylinder_

_Rate of Fire: Slow_

_Sight: Iron Sight_

_Weight: 4.4 kg_

_ The WAS is the deadlier counterpart of the VK-12 Combat Shotgun, though lacking the ammo the latter boasts over the WAS._

_ However, now it's time to evaluate the…weaponry of the Charger and Striker._

_ The soldiers had finally procured the experimental cure from NEMEXIS Laboratories, but now they needed escape. Before they could contemplate this, however, a steel holding cell opened right next to them, as one soldier was caught unprepared by a gray skinned zombie. Reacting quickly, he shot his sidearm into its skull, only to be immolated in a rush of flame. The other soldiers opened fire in the middle of the horde, hoping to thin the numbers as a white clad, female zombie rushed at them from the sides. She was abnormally fast, and her elongated claws cut a soldiers throat before another put her down with a shotgun blast to the brain…only to widen his eyes in shock as three growths popped out, and before he could run, his legs were blown off as the smoke disoriented his squad mates, and he could only watch, bleeding out to death as they were overtaken by the Infected._

_Explosive Vest_

_Weight: .95 kg(.19, but multiplied by 5, due to vest containing 5 sticks of dynamite)_

_Blast Radius: 1 meter(Power is multiplied by 5, as the vest contains 5 sticks of dynamite)_

_The Explosive Vest is worn on all Chargers, and when a Charger dies, somehow the explosive vest automatically explodes._

_Striker Explosives_

_Weight: !?_

_Blast Radius: 1 meter radius(Drops three at a time in a spread, however.)_

Of course, the experts didn't really need to contemplate this one, as Desmoulin summed up, "The Heavy Explosives can really carve a hole through all of these Infected, and if the Charger vests go off in the middle of their horde, even better for the Replica Forces."

_For the Heavy Armors vs. Strikers and Chargers, the _**Heavy Armor** _units win it for the Replica Forces._

_ Now? Time for the big guys. Crusher vs. Heavy Riot Armor go!_

_TG-2A Minigun_

_Magazine Capacity: 900/0_

_Fire Mode: Full Auto_

_Effective Range: Short_

_Ammunition: ?_

_Rate of Fire: 1000 rpm_

_Weight: Turtle_

_ The TG-2A Minigun is a weapon that speaks for itself; the sheer volume of bullets can cut down all who oppose it, and the weight of the Minigun only speaks for the impressive man carrying this and a Riot Shield. However, the minigun is inaccurate at long ranges._

_Crusher Gas_

_Area of effect: 5 meter radius around death area_

_Potency: Injuries far more intense than incendiary burns or gas inhalation._

_ When a Crusher is killed(Hard to do; it's skin is 2.5x stronger than military grade armor!) they emit a cloud of blue gas, which seems to combine the strength of burning and gas inhalation, only much worst._

For this, the team was more contemplative, as Armand pointed out, "We have to remember that the Heavy Riot Armors also use the K3-BT, and that weapon's proven to be extremely deadly."

Mack countered, "NEMEXIS isn't gonna open those holding cells without seeing them get close to them, and after an initial assault, they'll be forced to move more slowly. Being able to use the tough Crushers as a sort of barrier, they can muster up time to prepare their forces, which gives them the edge in my opinion." Both looked to Desmoulin this time.

Without much contemplation, Desmoulin voted in favor of the Replica Forces, "We have to remember that the Infected are basically just fodder, even the Crushers, to waste ammo and waste manpower, perhaps get some lucky kills. The thing is, in the case of a blackout, the holding cells will all go off at the same time, and I think that the surprise factor the Infected have will be negated."

_For Crushers vs. Heavy Riot Armors, the edge goes to the _**Heavy Riot Armors.**

_But in the end, who do our experts really think gets the edge?_

This time Mack heads the conversation, "I personally support the NEMEXIS Infected, my reason being that the Infected have much more numbers than the other…unorthodox personnel. We're comparing 43 to nine hundred and fifty, and that sheer mass and surprise factor gets it for me."

Armand disagreed, "The sheer destructive force of the Replica Forces gives them a lot more tactical potential, in which-"

"-NEMEXIS can also prepare for." Desmoulin cut Dorian off, "You have to remember that the combat squads for the Replica Forces are going to be forced to be slow and steady, the Heavy Riot Armors and Heavy Armors don't give them another choice, unless they want to leave them behind. While they have this going on, though, NEMEXIS forces can gather information on their enemy as their Infected army slows them down. Factoring in being prepared for when they unleash Dreadnought and DREAD, and I can easily see NEMEXIS taking this."

_For the Unorthodox Personnel, the edge goes to the _**Infected.**

_ However, this time, it's time for the mechanical support of the factions to step into the limelight, as the REV6 Powered Armor and REV8 Leviathan units face off against DREAD, Dreadnought, and the Nemexis Mechs._

_Lancer Mech:_

_Hermes Saw Arm_

_Athena Cannon_

_Avenger Mech:_

_Artemis Sniper Cannon_

_Marauder Mech:_

_Ares Cannon_

_Sentinel Mech:_

_Athena Cannon_

_Apollo repair cannon_

_REV6 Powered Armor:_

_Dual mounted rocket launchers(Similar to MOD-3 missiles)_

_Dual arm-mounted lasers_

_Dreadnought:_

_Zeus Heavy Cannon_

_Hephaestus Flamethrower_

_REV8 Leviathan:_

_Rocket Launchers_

_DREAD:_

_Dual miniguns_

_Nerve gas canisters_

_Missiles_

_ For our next tests, we will be evaluating the REV6 Powered Armors against the NEMEXIS Mechs._

_ As Armachan security patrolled the area, they were caught off guard by a heavy, thudding noise up above. They had no time to contemplate this, however, as at that moment an armored suit crashed down from the ceiling, crushing the men, as the suit fired rockets at a point blank range, killing all but one guard. The last guard scrambled to hurry area, but was interrupted by the sight of another REV6, as the monster fired a laser straight into the guards head._

_ The REV6 Powered Armors utilize dual mounted rocket launchers, which deal damage similar to MOD-3 missiles, however, they can fire almost up to 15 at a time. Their second armament are dual arm mounted lasers, which they can fire with precision to burn away at targets at a range._

_ A fire team of eight soldiers cautiously entered the garage; they had taken up positions around the area, as to avoid detection by the mechanical forces. However, before a minute had passed, a NEMEXIS Agent had caught sight of them, and alerted the mechs. Before the soldiers could react, one already fell with a gaping red hole in her head. The other seven dove to more sturdy cover, being suppressed as heavy cannons went off near their position, pinning them down. On two doors on each side, two red mechanical units entered, and, resisting bullet fire, ran through two men with their chainsaws. Before the rest of them could react, another mech came in, in dark camo as it rained down cannon fire on the hapless men. As the last man lay dieing, he saw a white mech come in, and start to repair the mechs….as a sniper round penetrated his brain, shot by a gray mech._

_ The NEMEXIS Mechs, with the exception of the Avenger, all use a mid range cannon weapon, of varying strengths. The cannons have unlimited ammo, however, they have to reload every five hundred shots. For specialist weapons, however, the Lancers Hermes Saw Arm is devastatingly powerful, and is used to great effect against heavily armored targets. The Artemis Sniper Cannon is a fully automatic sniper rifle with infinite ammo, and has deadly precision, utilized by the Avenger. The Apollo repair cannon is utilized by the Sentinels, and can be used to heal mechanical and biological targets back up to fighting condition._

Mack kicked this one off, "I'll have to go with the REV6 Powered Armors here, it seems clear to me, with their missile barrages and accurate lasers they can deal a lot more damage than the NEMEXIS mechs, even with their number disadvantage. Not only that, but REV6 PA Units are actually pretty mobile, compared to their infantry counterparts."

Desmoulin disagreed, "Yet, the NEMEXIS Mechs actually DO carry great destructive force, as they have an ammo amount large enough to combat the Replica Forces. To me, with their supporting mechs, the Avenger and the Sentinel, it seems to me that they give a tactical advantage to NEMEXIS."

Armand also agreed with Desmoulin, "Having a sort of 'field medic' is imperative for battles, and in a battle where the Replica Forces are already outnumbered, having their killing potential cut by the Sentinels really gives NEMEXIS the edge here."

_For basic support, the edge goes to the _**NEMEXIS Mechs.**

_ However, now is the time to test the fear inducing weapons that these forces draw into battle._

_ Delta Operatives threw all of their grenades at the monstrous form in front of them, all to no avail. Training does nothing against a monstrosity, and their natural instincts overtook them, causing them to flee as the REV8 Leviathan charged, crushing a slow operative as it unleashed a huge barrage of missiles, killing the rest of the operatives._

_ The REV8 Leviathan is a monster of a machine, and can actually ram through pillars, utilizing powerful rockets to destroy their foes._

_ The eight soldiers had managed to steal mech suits and fight their way through the laboratory…yet, as the eight proceeded, one stole back undetected, and went into a side passage. Minutes later, the seven noticed, only to hear a large roar of gunfire as a large white mech, larger than theirs, burst into their location, cutting down almost all of them with heavy cannon fire. One mech retreated into another room, only to scream in his suit as flames engulfed him, overloading the mech and leaving it inoperable. The soldier only say orange and yellow as his life was extinguished by the traitor._

_ The Dreadnought is a large mechanical unit, utilizing a cannon even heavier than the Marauder's Ares Cannon. The Dreadnought also utilizes the Hephaestus Flamethrower, exceedingly powerful and capable of frying any hostile._

_ A team of twenty soldiers secured the lobby, trying to secure their position, before a terrible roaring noise was heard….. Out of the sky, a large drone descended, and with a flash of its twin miniguns, cut down half of the soldiers. The drone then shot canisters into the building, then fired rockets to block off all escape. The soldiers could only run about and choke to death; some leapt out of the windows and fell to their deaths as the drone blew up the entire building; no evidence of NEMEXIS would be found in that building._

_ The DREAD is an unmanned aerial drone developed by NEMEXIS in case of emergency. The DREAD houses twin miniguns, a large amount of poison gas canisters, and a large amount of rockets and grenades._

This time, the experts knew who to vote for, as Mack stated, "No number advantage for either side, and while I can see a Leviathan take on the Dreadnought, there's the DREAD. Simply put, that thing's a game changer, a flying drone that can change the tide of the entire battle with a simple command.

_ For heavy support, the edge goes to the _**Dreadnought and DREAD mechanical units.**

_ All of the testing has been complete; all soldiers and support have been plugged into the sim. There will be only one battle simulated between these two monstrous forces. With that being said, Desmoulin pressed the button, and the simulation ran._

_At a nondescript location:_

"Some people are just difficult….but then again, they all deserve to die." The last remnants of the Armachan scientists who had done…their deeds were hiding with a company called NEMEXIS, whatever that meant. Paxton Fettel psychically controlled his soldiers, as they moved in their combat squads. He had mustered only a force of three hundred and eighty five, yet, that should be enough. NEMEXIS was apparently a well guarded corporate leader in the world, though that failed to impress Fettel. The only thing he knew was that they were in his way.

_ "First through Third Squad, prepare to breach and enter. Fourth squad, ready weaponry for hostiles if present. Fifth squad, on the alert." _The soldiers obeyed, moving to their positions. Good. Soon, he would trash this steel hovel, and show Armachan what a mistake it was to wrong them!

"Oh god, they're gonna get in here, and kill us!" The scientists were acting in a blind panic, frantic at the thought of that cannibal getting his hands on them. Joseph Decker would have honestly let them go, if it wasn't for the technology from Armachan that drew him in. If he could incorporate Armachan's weapon and armor designs into his own, then NEMEXIS would be well on its way to world domination." Lazily reaching a button to his desk, he held it down, "I want two squads at the garage, and two more at the lobby. The sky lounge will hold its personal units. Mechanical support is to remain on standby until opportune moment presents itself. Do not release the Infected, at all costs."

Turning to face the scientists, Decker gave a confident, small smile. They would not touch him. D.R.E.A.D. would see to that.

"_BREACH AND ENTER!" _The door exploded, and gunshots rang out as all hell let loose.

_Whew! Gonna have to put the actual battle up later, this took me a bit of time. Within the week, you guys/girls will see the battle between the corporation NEMEXIS and the Replica Forces! To be continued…._


End file.
